Valentine
by GummyGal
Summary: Amy: I remember always me chasing something that couldn't be there.. Now I almost have it. Could he be my valentine? -Oneshot-
1. Chapter 1

Valentine

February, the 13th  
Amy's Cottage -well I think-  
15:30 pm

It was a grand afternoon, the sun was gleaming of light. Only little white clouds were floating above, the blue birds were tweeting. The tiny rabbits are bopping around. It was a fine day. Near a little white cottage, where the sun was shinning on. Was a wooden sign saying, 'Home of Amy Rose.' Indeed, it was obvious that Amy lived there, but also with a friend.

A female pink young hedgehog was sitting by the sun table, drinking apple juice and eating a sweet cherry cake. Below her, next to her leg. Was a crystal looking dog, it was sleeping as the sun was on top of it. The dog didn't have fur, but a crystal silk coat known as it's body. Let's say that the dog is a like a crystal dog, but not a crystal and emerald dog. That was made out of emeralds whenever the kind was created. The bread was highly rare, and only appear within many years. The dog opened it's eyes, a nice blue colour. It yawned and stretched it's body. One by one stretching it's four legs. "Ah, nothing can beat this ha Amy!" Called the emerald dog looking at the pink hedgehog.

"Yup, and for tomorrow, no day can beat..." Smiled amy. Her quills were longer, it was down past her shoulders. She was wearing her regular gear nowadays, a red top with a strip at the top. Black leggings. With boots, white heeled and toed. She still wore her headband. Her chest was bigger, perfecting sized chest. A slim Body is what amy had got. And proud of it. Amy continued to red her magazine, she flicked through the pages, "OH MY GOD! Chaos look!" The dog looked and raised it's eyebrow, "what is that..?" "The new tv show!" Squeals amy hugging the magazine, "I have been waiting for that show for weeks!" Chaos sniffed the air, "when does it start?" Amy read on and gasped, "RIGHT NOW! COMMON BOY!" She ran in, forgetting about the cake and juice. Chaos sighed, he transformed himself into waitress person and lifts the plate with his new formed hands. "Don't worry I got it..." Chaos the walked in and closed the door with his foot. He walks then over to the kitchen and places the plate and cup down the sink. He transformed back to himself and taps his way over to the living room, seeing amy flicking through the tv.

Two hours later, Amy rose was almost asleep on the sofa. Her head was close to hit the edge of the table. Chaos watched her, he grins. He huffed in some air and with a big bark, "WOOF WOOOF!" Amy gasped and hitted her head, "OWW! Chaos!" She evil eyes him, "you should never do that..." Chaos laughs, he lands himself on the ground. Amy raised her eyebrow, she then checks the time. "Hmm, time for dinner.." She gets up and walks goes to the kitchen. Chaos then wags his tail eith excitement, "OH MAN IM SOO HUNGRY!" He then runs over to the kitchen and plants his bottom on the ground beside the kitchen table. Chaos noticed amy mumbling to herself. Amy was making herself noodles, with salty chips with chilli dip. Amy giggles to herself. Chaos wonders to himself, "what's with her..."

Chaos then walks over and sits right next to her as stirring the noodles, "Why are you so happy?" Amy then turns over to the dog, she widely smiled, "Tomorrow is Valentines day..." She then gazes off into her own world dreamily, "So..?" Chaos asked, "I'll be on a date..." Chaos mouths dropped. "Oh did you force him or something? Haunted him down?" Amy frowns and drops in wooden spoon in the pot that was in it was the steaming noodles, "NO!" She breaths in and smiles again, "he asked me..." Chaos raised a eye and walks at the over side of amy and sits, "what happened?" Amy poured the noodles in the plate and the chips. Chaos was inpatient, tapping his paw on the ground that had his claws making the tapping noise. Amy sat herself on the table, she took a spoonful and swallowed. "I'm waiting!" Chaos hatted when amy forgets to tell him things. "Alright alright! Jeez." Amy stood up straight, "well..."

-FLASHBACK-

11th of February  
16:20 pm  
Eggman's base

The base was covered in smoke, sonic appeared grinning down at the whole in the metal ground. These turtles appeared. There was two of them. One boy and girl. They looked like ninjas, they were battered. Sonic grins, "Heh, hand over the chaos emerald." The male ninja walked over slowly and gave over sonic the shinning emerald. The female ninja was about to charged at sonic when amy stepped forth and swung her Master Piko hammer. "GAH!" Shouted the girl ninja as she bashed into the wall. "NADIA!" Scolded the male ninja and then growls at amy. And slashed out his two swords that was behind his giant shell that was covered with sport tape. "Ohh...Jacob..." Said the almost passed out turtle. The male got angry and charged at Amy, "GRRRAHHHH!" Amy gasped, she then prepared herself with her hammer and also charged. Sonic, "hmp." He ran towards the middle, as Jacob was about to make his strike, sonic then super speeds, he got the bottom on the sword where Jacobs hands were and back flips which Jacob flew behind. Amy stopped, Jacob landed on his shell and spun round, "GR!" He back flipped, and glared at sonic. Sonic waved, then speeds off, "COME BACK HERE YO-AH!" Jacob gets pinned hard of the ground by Amy's hammer, "where do you think your going!" "AWAY FROM YOU!" He then somehow manages to kick her away, "OH!" Amy got mad, "don't you know how to treat a lady jerk!" She then runs after the turtle. Nadia was starting to waken, "uhh..."

As she stood up a hand forced her back down, "Stay where you are..." Said a figure. Nadia sweat drops. Sonic then spin dashes towards Jacob, Jacob notices him and swung out his sword and wiped of sonic, "ERH!" Jacob spun round to see a angry pink hedgehog about to hit, "IM GONNA BREAK THAT SHELL OF YOURS!" As her hammer was about to bash, Jacob swung his sword and blocked it. Amy went for the other side, but blocked. The session kept repeating, till amy went to smash downwards, Jacob sweat dropped and cart wheeled away. "KEEP STILL! YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE SLOW!" Jacob frowned, "Really..." Amy then charges again, she was in fury now. As she about to hit, "HOLD EVERYTHING YOU PEASTS!" Everybody froze, sonic just got out of a whole bunch of wires and also looked up, he frowned. "Eggman..."

Eggman appeared in the bright light, he bring out his finger and points out, "One more move and I will hurt this shell head.." He brings over Nadia the turtle. Jacob gasped, "Drop your weapons..." Amy did what she was told, but Jacob stood there, "do what your told Jacob..." Sonic demanded, Jacob glared and does it aswell. "LET GO OH MY SISTER YOU FATBELLY!" Growls the turtle, eggman laughs, "Very well, IF! I get the chaos emerald... Sonic?" Sonic sighs and slowly walks over, he looks at amy and nods. Amy also nodded. Nadia was sweating,  
As sonic reached where eggman was, sonic was about to give it to eggman, he grins, "SORRY EGGHEAD!" He then quickly lifts Nadia and sped off. "NOW AMY!" Amy nods and lifts her hammer. She quickly flung away her hand at this alarm. It bashed in the alarm. Suddenly it goes off, "COMMON JACOB!" Amy said and ran out. Jacob followed, eggman spun round and gasped as he saw the gates open with furious water blasting out, eggman faceplams, "I'll get you for this sonic..." And the water hitted the whole base.

Sonic was at the top of the hill with Nadia facing down the base that was over filled with water. "Jacob..." Nadia whispered, she then smiled as she sawed him and amy walking their way over. Jacob smiles and hugs he then asked, "your alright..." Sonic smiles, amy the a 'aww' face. Jacob noticed this, "ahem..." He realises Nadia, "I'm sorry for the trouble we caused..." Nadia nodded and looked at the hedgehogs, "and for I aswell... It's just... We turtles face a lot of punishments..." Sonic winked and put his thump up, "No problem." Amy smiles. Jacob then brings out a chaos emerald and throws it over and sonic catches it. Nadia nods at Jacob and they ninja runs away.

Amy sighs, "ah.. Another success as usual." Sonic replies, "Yeah another day defeating eggman.." Amy then turns round, "well see ya later sonic." Amy then walks away. "Hey Ames!" Amy stops and turns, "yes sonic.?" Sonic walked over, "V-valentines is coming up. In three days..." Amy raised a eyebrow, "yes.?" Sonic the took a deep breath, "do you want to..." Amy gasped and gave sonic a death hug, "YES YES YES! I WOULD LOVE GO BE YOUR VALENTINE! Huh?" She looks down and sees sonic about to pass out,"Opps! Sorry." She releases sonic and he took pants, "t-hats... That's.. Good... Now.." Stands straight, "met me at the Park near Chao gardens. At 12:30. is that alright with you?" Amy tries to control herself and nods, "yeah totally! Can't wait!" "Great, see you Ames!" Waves and speeds off.  
Amy waves, she then bounces up and down and swirls around, "I GOT MYSELF A DATE WITH MY SONIKUUU! And even better! VALENTINES DAY! she then gets too excited she falls on the ground, "ohhhhhh... I can't believe it..."

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Chaos was amused, "wow..." "INO!" Amy giggles, "AND WHATS BETTER ITS TOMORROW! TEHE!" Chaos covered his ears by all the screaming, "Alright! That's great for you... Now Pllleeeeeaaasseee stop screaming !" Amy stops, she places her plate on the sink. All she could think About was the date tomorrow.. "Common boy, let's go and watch a movie..." She dreamily walks to the living room chaos then raises a eye, "girls.. They just love romance..." He then walks on in.

It's 20:45 pm.  
The pink hedgehog already had a shower, she was looking through her closet. Throwing a whole bunch of cloths in the bed. Chaos was eating a ruby, he makes it Morley a Chew toy. "Hmm... No.. Naw..." Chaos was rolling about the floor now, "hey chaos..?" Chaos stops and sits up. He then spits the the ruby out, "yeah?" Amy goes out and sits on the bed frowning, chaos sits beside her, "what's the matter?" Amy looks at the shining dog, "what if sonic. Doesn't arrive.. Or dumps me on my own. Or maybe eggman... GRRR! He always get In the way of things..." She slumps herself off the bed. and sighs, "what if the date doesn't turn the way I hope.." Chaos then jumps off the bed and lands in front of her, "don't worry about it Amy, sonic asked you right?" Amy nods, "well then! If sonic didn't ask you then it would not work out! But it's different! He ask you! Sooo tomorrow be yourself!" Amy hugs chaos, "Oh, your such a good dog..." Chaos tails wags everywhere.  
"Now someone needs their beauty sleep!" amy laughs at this, she then slips to the bed. "Chaos, go and get yourself a giant diamond downstairs..." "YES!" He barks around in circles then runs down stairs. Amy then giggles, and slowly falls asleep.

...

14th of February  
Amy rose cottage  
9:30 am  
VALENTINES DAYS!

The morning, in the room of the rose. The curtain was slightly open which had the sun shining through. It shinned over chaos which made him growl. He turns around at the side and began to snooze again. With a big slam chaos sprong on top of the bed. It was amy, she was already awake. Amy was wearing her sports gear, a short sports top in red. Black 3/4 length leggings and her favourite trainers pink with a light purple lighting bolt. She began to tie her hair back as she was sitting on the dressing table. Chaos groaning, "Can you keep it down..." Amy turns round and grins, "Oh, some doggie in moody..." Chaos wasn't impressed and sunk himself into Amy's blanket. She giggles and stood up. She goes down stairs and grabs her stopwatch and her earphones. Amy also starts stretching, after that begins to jog as she closed the door. She switches on her iPod the song was playing.

(Call on me; by Eric Prydz)

Her heart was pumping, breathing in and out. But hardly notice within the music. She began to pick up the paste. Her thoughts went, "Awwww I'm so tired take a break!" Thoughts snapped, "no I'm keeping myself fit! And I wanna look good for my date!" "With a sweaty smell? NO WAY!" "YEAH, THERES A THING CALLED 'SHOWERS'! Heard of them?" "Yes, yes I did! I just thought that you never knew about them!" "WHY I OUTTA!" Amy then growls, "BOTH OF YOU's SHUT UP!" Her sighs, "I can't believe I talk to myself..."

Amy begins to spirt for one minute, then jog. She repeated it till it was 10:15. She looks at her watch, "time to get back... Or maybe another lap... Eh why not." She continues jogging, she was heading towards creams and jogs past. She was sweating bad now, for a girl. She surely did sweat bad. She was relieved her hair was up high in a pony tail. She then spotted someone, "HEY TAILS!"  
The yellow bright fox turns round, "eh? Oh hi amy!" Amy stops jogging and smiles, "how's you?" Tails nod, "good good, just went for a walk. And I suppose your taking a runner?" "Yeah. Phew I'm soo tired.." Tails laughs, "getting prepared for your date?" Amy blushes, "yeah..." The fox rolls his eyes, "well trust me it will be a good one." Amy raises her eyebrow, "you know what it is, IF YOU DO TELL ME!" Tails sweat dropped, "hehe as much I would love to, it's a surprise." Amy frowns then giggles, "I bet it would be sooo romantic..." Tails chuckles, if ya say so. But hey! Happy Valentines Day!" "You too tails! But I'm sorry that cream won't be spending time with it and all.. You know her, at that university." Tails sighs but then chuckles again, "well i understand that. But I know I will be with her in the future!" Amy laughs, "getting your hopes up there!" Tails nods, "well I'm gonna go, it's great to see you. Enjoy your date." "You too! Bye and happy valentines day!" "You aswell."

The fox then wandered off, amy began jogging again, she was tingling now. So she decided to spirt. She was dying for a bath, soon she Arrived home. Chaos was rarely awake now. He was sitting watching tv. (Ino he's such a lazy dog)  
Amy then looks at her watch, "11... Right.. Better get my bath.." She then walks upstairs, she strips and wraps herself around the towel. As she walked into the bathroom she fills her bath filled with hot water and bubble. The sweet scent was vanilla and strawberries. Amy sniffed it and breathed it out. She drops her towel, and slips in the bath tub. "Ahhh..." Amy felt bored, so she grabbed her magazine and began to read. "No way, Jennifer Hawkpez is now in that movie?" Needs on, "ew, Is that even a dress! God..."

It was 11:30 how. Amy finally got out of the bathtub and wraps the towel around her again, she was freshly washed. Her quills smelled like strawberries. "I'm soo excited!" She giggles to herself. She drys herself and got herself dressed. She was in a light blue dress. With a white stripes across. With yellow pumps. with a tiny heels. Her glove with blue bracelet. She straighten her quills. She didn't put on a headband. Chaos then turned into a bird and flew into Amy's room. And lands on the ground as he transformed back into a dog, his mouth drops at the look if amy and pants. "You look nice!" Amy blushes, "thanks." She gets her light blue shoulder bag.. "I'm so nervous..." "Don't be! You'll be great! F.Y.I DO NOT BRING HIM OVER! I'll be prepared..." Amy knew what he meant and sweat dropped, "he won't be at this place anyway... Morley straight home.." She sighs. She sprays her Kitty Purry Purfume all over. She puts on some mascara. "I don't really wear makeup but just this once.."

Amy then walks down stairs, she checks the time again, "ten past ten.. Better get going.." Chaos was behind her, "you be good okay chaos?" "You bet, it's not like I will bring anyone over..." Amy rises her eye, "UH NOPE I WONT! SEE YA!" Chaos then runs off upstairs. "Your busted if I see the place in a mess..." Amy walked out. "Time to get this romance started!"

...

The park  
12:25

Amy arrived at the park, she seated herself on the bench. She noticed a gang of boys winking at her. She wasn't interested, she just looked away. Amy's consionsence spoke, "ohh I'm soo excited! Amy smiles to a frown. Her thoughts kicked in, "but what if... He doesn't show up.." "He will I know will! This is our soniku!" Amy looks around, "I don't see him though..." She looks at the time, "it's okay 26 minuets past.. I can wait longer."

She did, three minutes past. But Morley to her for days. "He's not coming..." She was about to stands up, she was about to walk, "hey your a minute early Ames!" Chuckled a figure. Amy turned, "Sonic?" It was! The hero man himself. Sonic smiles at amy on what she is wearing, "you look lovely today." Amy blushed red, "T-Thanks..." Sonic chuckles, "common." He walks on, he looked the same. But he sprayed men spray. Also wearing a brown leather jacket. "H-he thinks I look l-lovely!" She Said to herself, she literally bounced and ran over sonic. She was right beside him. They were quite. Sonic was looking round him, he wasn't shaking but just admiring the view. And amy, Morley admiring. Sonic noticed and raised his eye. Amy just flustered away blushing. Sonic chuckled quietly.

"So sonic. Where are we going?" Amy asked, sonic was still looking away, "it's a surprise Ames..." Amy could see him smiling, she looks away at the wonderful view. Sonic thought to himself, "man. Just stay cool. Don't get worried, she will lose her head..."

...

Twinkle park  
13:00 pm

"No..." Amy gulped, new rides were opened. Means screams and throws ups. Sonic grinned, "heh! Your gonna lose your head!" "B-but, I hate that scary ride over there!" Sonic elbowed her, "it's not that scary! Heh, don't worry.. Tonight you will thank me." Amy raised her eyebrow. "Let's get going!" Sonic then runs over and pays a ticket and comes back, "right see that ride over there." He points at this ride, but amy looked the other way, "oh that wee kid ride?" Sonic laughed, "No! That one beside it." Amy looked and again, she gasped, turned pale and her ears dropped, "The Hooper-scooper..." Sonic smirks, "aha... It's the worlds 'highest' sling shot ride in Mobuis..." "H-highest.!" Sonic nods and walks on. Amy follows, "what I'm I doing!?"

Sonic and amy were waiting in the line, there was a couple in front of them. Sonic and amy watched the couple going in, a bulldog comes out and buckles them in. And close this giant ball that was around them. It looked like a hamster ball. Sonic rubbed his hands together in excitement, but amy was trembling. Suddenly the hamster started to spin faster, then faster and faster. Sonic and Amy's eyes were watching the ball. They heard the couple screaming, amy was terrified. AND FLING! ! The giant ball flong into the air! It sprung higher and higher. Sonic was literally now excited, amy wanted to pass out. "IM GONNA DIE!" Shouted Amy's thoughts. "AWK this is gonna be a blast!" Scream sonics thoughts.

Finally the ride stopped, the couple were shaking. As they came out the male spoke, "man that ride is off the chain..." "Is it?" Amy trembled. "Ma'am you can't even see anything!" The male walked off with his girlfriend. Sonic clapped his hands and rubs them together, "let's go Ames!" "I'm gonna die..." Sonic then grBs her hand, "common it won't kill ya!" Amy blushed, he then walks in the ride with amy. He sits on the seat and amy sits on hers. The bulldog appears and buckles sonic, as the bulldog got to amy, he forzes. The bulldog smirks and winks. "Aren't you gonna buckle her or not..." Amy and the bulldog looks at sonic. Sonic did a death glare look. The bulldog did what he was told and quickly walks away. Amy was shocked, sonic frowned then sighs to a smile, "ready?" Amy hugged into the seat, "aha..." Sonic laughs. Suddenly the ball spins, amy screams, "IMGONNADIEIMGONNADIEIMGONNADIE! I AM GONNA DIE!" "WOOHOO!" Then they both stopped the ball stopped, SLING! Sonic and amy were screaming, the ball was shooted up into the air. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They booth grabbed hands as the ball was getting higher!  
The ride stopped and slow dropped then down. The ball opened up, amy was shaking. Sonic was panting. He looked at amy and amy looked at him. They realising they were holding hands. They started to laugh, they got off the ride and went on some more.  
The two hedgehogs went on a whole bunch of rides. Had ice cream, just had a good time.

18:30 pm  
Station Square

Sonic and amy were walking down the street. It was a lovely evening, amy thought to herself, "this day... Is perfect... Everything I dreamed... I mean." She looks at him, "it feels like now.. We could be one..."  
Sonic was looking for something, his head was darting everywhere, "where can it be.?" He said to himself. "What's wrong sonic.?" Amy asked, "oh I'm looking, oh! There it is!" He pointed himself at a restaurant, 'Gli italiani gustoso!' Amy raised her eye, "what's it called?" "Tasty Italians." Sonic replied, he takes her into the restaurant. They stood at the door. Boy, the place was glamorous. Amy was thrilled! A woman cheetah waitress walks over and speaks differently, "Ciao a tutti, benvenuti agli italiani gustosi." Amy gasped. But sonic spoke back, "ciao, tavolo per due per favore." The waitress nods, "Proprio in questo modo." Sonic followed, amy follows. The waitress took them to their seats. She gives them the menu and nods. She then walks away. Sonic looks at amy, "Ames You Alright?" "Y-You speak Italian?" Sonic chuckles, "indeed." Amy wanted to slap herself, "you never told me this!" "Oh it's only a little hobbie when I turned 16. Since then I wanted to learn that language. And now I can talk to them. Plus believe me! Their foods are amazing." Amy smiles, "if you say so." They looked at the menu, then the waitress came with her notepad, "Posso prendere il vostro ordine?" Sonic nods, "io prenderò una piccola pizza margherita dimensioni. Chips sul lato." The waitress writes that down, "hey amy what ya want?" Amy looked at the menu, "uh, Pasta, not too salty. I'm a bit peckish." Sonic nodded, "Pasta per favore, ma non troppo salato" the woman writes it down. "Grazie, si prega di attendere fino al cibo è pronto." She then walks away.

"Wow, you really are good at Italian sonic." Amy complimented, sonic scratches his Head, "Awk well it's simple what you know." Amy smiles, "tell me some Italian!" Sonic rolled his eyes, "very well I will tell you something. But I bet you will be clueless." Amy nods. " Amy, da quando ti ho incontrato. Ho usato per essere nervoso. So che mi sono imbattuto lontano da voi, in tutti questi anni. eh, mi ricordo quando eri dodici. mi hai inseguito, ma lo ammetto, era fastidioso. ma, eppure così mi sono divertito. Tu eri carino quando ti ho incontrato, eri bella come hai vecchi. hai cresciuto di una bella donna. Amy Rose, io ti amo. Forse qualche volta vi dirò che .." Amy didn't know if she should be like crying, happy or angry. She hardly knew what he said. "Uh.." Sonic chuckles, "told ya." "Well, no I'm not confused! Actually I knew what You said!" Sonic raised his eye, "amy..." Amy turns red, "okay I didn't understand. But will you ever tell me!" Sonic nods, "one day."

The waitress came with drinks. Soon she came back with food, "Ecco il vostro pasto. Godetevi." Sonic and amy nods. Sonic replies, "Grazie." The waitress nods and walks off. Amy tries the meal, "ohhhhh my god! Emmm" sonic chuckles, "nice huh?" Amy agrees. They continue eating. Amy starting thinking, "oh amy! Sonic is doing everything for you! You should thank him and maybe..." Said her consionsence, "no! He's not that interested! Don't screw up this date..." Amy sighs. Sonic notices, "anything bothering you Ames..." Amy snaps out of it, "oh! I'm fine! Just thinking, that's all!" Sonic knew she was lying, "Ames you can say if something is bothering you." Amy sighs, "okay.. It's just this date! I mean.. It's different, normally I would hunt you down like a hunter with a pistol gun... I used to chase you all the time, I use to embarrass you.. Either call you my 'boyfriend', 'husband' and what's worse I mention me and you having a family! And yet... I remember me saying to you, 'sonic I will try and leave you alone' but I failed! I still chase you, death hug you and I give you flirts!"

Sonic was quite but amy still continued, "many people said I'm your crazy 'fangirl'.. But really I just want to know a hint. A moment... But thank you. For everything, if I had millions of rings! I would literally give them to you... All these years you.. Accepted me... And today, really changes everything.." Amy looks down. She could cry if she wanted to, but she's told strong enough to do that. Sonic sighed. "Amy, that was the past. And no I didn't care if you embarrass me. Cause really it was funny. And I admit at times you did cross lines, but common. A 12 year old didn't exactly knew that. And amy, rings or no rings I know your grateful. And amy your no Fangirl, your a supporter. A true loving friend. You shown bravery all your life. Don't act like that's not important." He leans forward."cause really it is.. And I admire you for it." He sits back down, amy was in no words.

"Thank you sonic..." Amy whispered. The waitress appeared again and collected the plates, "Sei ora finito con il vostro pasto?" Sonic nodded and grabbed his jacket, "sì, grazie."

...

Sonic and amy were now at the park again, they were eating yummy ice cream. Amy was gazing at the stars, "lovely aren't they?" Sonic said finishing off the cone. "Yes.. So romantic." Then booming started to appear, amy gasped and jumped on sonic, "jeez Ames there only fireworks look!" She peaked out. He was right. They were firework. Bright colours were everywhere. Then a giant one appeared, a love heart saying 'HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!' Amy didn't realising she was snuggling into sonic. Though he did, but didn't care. He liked it actually he blushed a little and smiles.

"I think it's time we got home. It's almost ten." Sonic said. "Oh... Right.." Amy sighs and gets off sonic, she smiles, "thank you for this amazing date!" Sonic stood up and chuckles, "no bother. And- MHP!" Amy had kissed sonic, his eyes were shocked, amy broke the kiss for about 5 seconds. "Oh no.." Said her thoughts. She panics. His face was shocked, "I-I! IM SORRY SONIC! I should had did that! I'm soo stupid" as she was about to go she gets swung back round and finds herself on somebody's lips. She was kissing sonic! He placed his hands on her face as she had her arms wrapped around his neck. They lovingly kiss for as long they can breath. Sonic broke the kiss, "Happy Valentines day..." Amy felt like crying, which she did, "You too..." He kissed her forehead. "Hey smile." She did, she hugs into tightly. He embraces it back. "I love you sonic." "I love you too amy..."

...

Amy arrived home.. She was soo happy she could cry. Chaos was asleep. There was no mess. Amy was very happy for that aswell. She got changed into her nightgown. She runs outside and kneels down to the white rose that sonic gave to her, 5 years ago (sonic x) she then has a flashback on everything that she remembered with sonic. She stands up, "I chased something for so long... And now I have it... If there was anything I can do to keep it... Then I will do it..." She smiles as a tear runs down her eye, "I deeply truly love you sonic..." She then walks in the house. But up near a hill was a tree. And sonic is sitting on it, "I ran away from something for so long.. Now that I gave myself to it.. I will do everything in my path to keep it.. Them that's how I'm gonna keep it..." He brings out a red rose, "Now you can be with me.." The wind blue by him, he realises the rose.

"And I Will always Love you Amy rose..."

Sonic watched the rose being blowing across the wind, with his imagination. It reminded him of himself and amy running together in the sky..

The moon shines brighter, the stars gleamed with more light.  
And even so, you just might.  
Fall In love at 1st sight...

* * *

One shot of Sonamy Complete! My 1st one-sTory! Sorry if it wasn't really good.

But anyway. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! :3

i made up a crappy poem. Not the best.

But please: favourtie and review this story and my account!

Thank You, hope you have a lovely Valentines day


	2. Blurb

Blurb:  
Amy rose: I HAVE BEEN WAITING ALL MY LIFE FOR THIS! *giggles to a gasp* what if it goes all wrong.?

Sonic was chased by a little cute, crazy girl Amy Rose. For a 12 year old, she Never gave up. Yet she always ask for a date, or to marry him. Or to be her BOYFRIEND!  
Yet sonic denies, but the tables turn for the two hedgehogs...5 years later. "Sonic actually asked me on a date... But chaos, does he mean it?"

BELIEVE ME GUYS! READ THIS QUICK SONAMY STORY! This story is worth the crack! Sonamy fan? GREAT! Read this story! Like people say, "Can't judge the book by its cover.."

Valentine Bios

Amy Rose  
Age: 17  
Date of Birth: 23 of September 3225.  
She was a young cheerful little girl who loved to smash things with the help of her "Piko Piko Hammer." Who had a little obsession with Sonic the Hedgehog! Yet so she was caring and helpful for her team mates. She tends to prove the impossible. Now she's a young woman, who's still cheerful with a upgraded "Master Piko Hammer." With her acrobatics skills and a little "temper" looks like she can handle anything!

Sonic the Hedgehog  
Age: 20  
Date of birth: 23rd of June 3222 -not sure on the month-  
Hero of Mobuis, a cocky attitude hedgehog with a feeling for freedom! He fights against Eggman. He faced "Knights of the World Table," "A evil Ginnie" facing Rivals. He's a lady's man. Yet not attached to anyone. He fights with Tails and Knuckles, which formally calls them Team Sonic. He protects his friends, but if their in danger. Or loses them. He transforms into Dark Sonic over anger and revenge. Yet he uses the power of the Chaos Emeralds, He changes to Super Sonic. Now he's a grown adult, yet ready for action! Still cockey, handsome and caring. But yet for a great hero, he will always stay a hero.

Chaos The Emerald Dog  
Age: 2 (currently in dog years 14 and for a emerald dog would be actually 14)  
Date of birth: 4th of April (cba on maths)  
Yes he's a dog! But like no other ! Chaos is a Emerald dog, he is able to hunt down for chaos emeralds. With any type of jewels, diamonds, rubies, Safire's! He can turn colour of it. And also can change into any animal, for a short period of time. Amy found Chaos as a orphan puppy, she took him in and kept him as her loyal companion. -sometimes is tend to help catch sonic- Chaos is a funny dog, able to talk. He messes around, annoys knuckles even sonic. But became one of members of the sonic team. He protects his master amy, but Morley she protects him.

Tails Prower  
Age: 15  
Date of birth: 16th of October 3238  
Tails is a teenager, who builds planes. He's smart, and a true best friend to sonic the hedgehog. He had a one lover named Cosmo, but died within a battle with the moretex. At times he misses her. But it doesn't stop him to live his life.

* * *

Hey guys I forgot to upload the blurb for ya!

Anyway enjoy


End file.
